


Comfort

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [5]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark edward fischback, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, Comfort, Ex Boyfriend, Interruption, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Phone Call, Septiplier - Freeform, Songlyrics, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, pewsepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is slightly shattered after a break up and Mark is there to comfort him.<br/>Short one shot based on some song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my normal standard. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things after some writer's block. I've been really struggling the past week.

Jack sat shivering in Mark's arms. It hadn't meant to end like this, Mark comforting him. It was meant to be someone else, but that one other person that Jack had trusted with everything had betrayed him. So instead, Mark sufficed. Well, more than sufficed in Jack's opinion his sky blue eyes boring into Mark's. 

Cheating was a horrible thing, especially when you walk in on it. Jack simply hadn't been prepared, especially with a ring in his pocket that had cost quite a dear amount. Jack's reaction had been to weep and leave. Mark had become well acquainted with the man due to being best friends with Jack, so when he received an anxious phone call asking about his whereabouts he knew where to find him.

Mark caught on that Jack was staring at him. He also caught on that he had been dragging his fingers through Jack's hair. He pulled away to apologise, to stop and cover up his mistakes but Jack only moved his hand back and buried his head in his chest. Mark relaxed slightly, realising he hadn't screwed everything up. He was almost stroking him now. Now all he needed was a kiss.

Jack couldn't wait to change his number. The amount of phone calls had been insane from his -now- ex-boyfriend. He would wake up to 21 missed calls and texts from so many different numbers. No matter how many he blocked, only more messages arrived. Jack had thought about forgiveness so many times but he just couldn't do it. The trust was gone.

Slowly, Jack moved his head away from its comfortable position and placed a hand on Mark's chest, splaying his fingers. He lifted his gaze to the American's eyes and opened his mouth to say something. The next few words would change the men's relationship forever. Mark almost leaned forwards eagerly, begging to hear the words he had been waiting for tumble out of Jack's mouth.

"Mark, I think I love you,"

Mark's mouth developed into a large grin and he kissed the Irishman on the forehead, leaving his lips there for slightly longer than anticipated. That was his answer for Jack. I love you too, he thought. I've waited so long. Mark was about to say these words out loud when Jack's phone rang, having him forget to put it on silent. It put Mark off completely. Seeing this Jack decided to sort this out, not only was it disturbing him but now Mark as well.

"Baby? Jack is that you?"

"You keep calling, say that you want it back all my loving. But you can't. You keep trying with that sweet talk on your tongue but I'm not buying. Cause you had one chance and you blew it and the more you talk, you prove it. After all we've been through I know the truth. You're such a difficult little devil trying to put it back together cause you see I'm doing better without you now.  
Take your lies to your next boyfriend 'cause I don't wanna hear it anymore. If you're all that's left when the whole world ends I still don't wanna hear it anymore. Goodbye, Felix."

Mark was shocked. The words were perfect and Jack looked pleased with himself. Feeling the weight lift off his shoulders, Jack turned back towards Mark. Sauntering his way towards him, Mark was happy to have his Jack back after the short depression. Jack simply put his hands around his neck with Mark securing his waist.

"Where were we?"


End file.
